Creepypasta - Can't You See Me, Master?
Me and master had recently boarded the SS Anne. I was excited to start chewing through trees with Cut! We walked around and fought some of the people on the deck, then made our way to the captain's deck. He was too sick to get us the HM, but he told us where he kept them, and master got one. When we headed out, my fur spiked, and Charmeleon growled. It was Master's rival, Red. Master immediately challenged him to a battle. Red's Ivysaur somehow managed to defeat Charmeleon. Same with Pidgeotto and Kadabra. I was Master's last Pokemon. I would give it my all! 666666666666 I woke up, dazed. Where was I? Oh... I remember. We're on the deck of the SS Anne. I must've been defeated. I turned to Master. He had an odd look on his face. Tears were streaming down. "Why are you sad master?" I said. He didn't respond. I forgot. Humans can't understand Pokemon. He was holding something orange. It might've been Charmeleon. But why was he crying? He could just go to the Pokemon center. He hurried in its direction. I decided to wait outside. He soon came out, his backpack larger than usual. Charmeleon was by his side. I was ready to go on and fight to the next gym! To my surprise, he took out Cut. I waited for him to place it on my forehead, but he placed it on Charmeleon's instead! "What's going on Master? I'm here! I can bite through the trees! I followed him, still curious, to the Vermillion City Gym. He managed to win with just Charmeleon, so I was happy. I followed him around until we were near Lavender Town. A Hiker challenged us. He had defeated all of Master's Pokemon except me. But Master didn't call me into battle. He payed the Hiker reward money and continued to the town. We soon got to Lavender, and Master healed his Pokemon. He then looked up at the tower. I had heard about it. Another Trainer told master it was where people went to bury their Pokemon. He headed inside. Before I could follow, I heard a voice. "You know he can't see you, right?" I turned. Behind me was a young Cubone. She had a red stain on her skull. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't think I should say right now. Maybe you should follow him. And if you see my mom... Tell her I miss her." The Cubone turned and walked to an old man. I turned back at the tower then scurried inside after another person went in. I hurried to the second floor and spotted master. He was standing over a grave. I wondered whose it was. Scurrying over, I noticed Master was crying again. I looked at the grave he was standing over. It read: "Here lies Blue's Ratticate. Passed away because of lack of medical treatment." I was stunned. For the first time since the battle, I looked at my paw. It was pale white, and I could see through it. When I tried to touch Master and alert him of my presence, my paw went through his leg. I didn't believe what was happening. But Either way, I was happy with my master. '' Many years later, at Blue's deathbed'' Blue gazed at the ceiling, awaiting his destiny. Many people had come to see him, even Red. He just remained silent to whatever they had to say. In the late hours of the night, he felt his eyes growing heavy. He knew that this would be his last sleep. Before he could close his eyes, he heard a noise. "...Rati..." He turned his head, noticing a misty figure beside his bed. "Ratticate?" the figure inquired. Blue blinked, focusing his vision. Beside his bed, there was a silver and see through Ratticate. "Ratticate?" He mumbled. The figure slowly nodded. Blue looked back up at the ceiling. A single tear rolled down from his eye. He had not cried since the death of his Ratticate, or when he was standing over its grave. But this tear was not from sorrow. It was from pure happiness. Ratticate had stayed by his side all this time. Blue knew that since he could see his Pokemon's ghost, he must be passing into the other world. He was ready. Ratticate knew it. There was a shuddering breath, and Blue was no more. Ratticate stayed behind for a few moments to gaze at the still body of his master. Another silvery figure appeared beside him. "Come on, Ratticate. Let's go" Ratticate nodded. Since his business was done, he could now head into heaven with his master Blue. After a few more moments of looking at the body, the two figures vanished; never to be seen by anyone again. Category:Creepypastas Category:Fanfictions